1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for cosmetics and applicators therefor, and more particularly to a highly compact and well organized make up kit.
In the sense this term is used in the field of cosmetics, make up takes in the various cosmetics employed to color and beautify the face. Included, therefore, in make up are lipstick, blusher, eyelash mascara and eye shadow, as well as pressed powders. In order to apply these cosmetics, various tools or applicators are required, such as brushes and pencils.
Because of the assortment of cosmetic items required by the modern woman to do justice to her make up, at home these items are usually deployed on a mirrored dressing table. But when away from home, the same woman tries to take along the various items she needs for proper make up, using her hand bag as a carry all.
This presents a practical problem; for in the typical handbag, one finds scattered therein various small compacts, cosmetic containers of various sorts and cosmetic applicators. The same handbag may also contain a handkerchief, a change purse, a wallet and other non-cosmetic items.
While some women take pains or organize the contents of their handbag so as to make the various items therein readily accessible on demand, more typically the items are in a jumble, and when a woman wishes to make up, say, in a restaurant or club restroom, or elsewhere away from home, she has difficulty in extracting from her handbag the cosmetic items necessary for make up. Some women cope with this problem by taking along only a very limited number of basic cosmetic items, but this is not a satisfactory solution; for then the make up is deficient and the woman is not at her best.
While attempts have heretofore been made to provide a compact, multi-cellular make up kit, each cell of which contains a particular cosmetic item such as blusher or mascara, this kit has only a short term utility; for when a given item is exhausted, it cannot be replenished. Since in the course of making up on a given occasion with an assortment of cosmetic items, one does not use the same amount of each item in the multi-cellular kit, some items last much longer than others. As a consequence, a point is reached with a kit of this type where there is no more mascara, or where a little blusher is left, yet there is a plentiful supply of other items.
Thus, make up kits of the type heretofore known work best when they are fresh; but with continued use, the supply of certain essential cosmetic items becomes exhausted, and the user of the kit then has to carry along separate compacts to substitute for the exhausted items. One attempt to overcome this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,127 of Geer.